


Late Night Radio

by AbhorrentGodliness



Series: Kinktober 2019 [6]
Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Daddy Kink, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kinktober 2019, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 02:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20922647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbhorrentGodliness/pseuds/AbhorrentGodliness
Summary: On a night when Rook can't sleep, she decides to radio Jacob and demand he fix her boredom.Day 6: Phone/Radio sex ⦾ Sexual fantasies ⦾ Masturbation ⦾ Mutual masturbation ⦾ Voice kink ⦾ Daddy kink ⦾ Auditory voyeurism





	Late Night Radio

“Jacob.”

…

“Jaaaaaaacob.”

…

“Jacob, I know you’re there—you never sleep.”

…

“C’mon, Mountain Daddy. Talk to me.”

“Is there a reason you’re botherin’ me in the middle of the night, deputy?”

“Yes, actually. I’m _extremely_ bored right now and I think you can fix that.”

“And just how do you expect me to fix your boredom?”

“Mm. I dunno, I was figurin’ maybe you could purr some naughty words in my ear for a little bit. Kinda took you for a dirty talker.”

“… Really, now?”

“Yeah. I might be alone and just a tad horny, so I figured why not call the local Mountain Daddy to see if he wanted to play with me over the radio.”

“And what made you think I would want to ‘play with you over the radio’?”

“Oh, you know, just the way you looked at me during the two times I’ve been at the Veteran’s Center, plus the pet names you used for me. Didn’t hear you call anyone else _‘kitten.’”_

“Uh huh. Why don’t you tell me what you’re doin’ to yourself right now, then?”

“Nothing, yet. Maybe I’m just waiting for your orders, _Daddy.”_

“How ‘bout you take your pants and panties off, deputy?”

“I can do that… okay, they’re off.”

“Good girl. Now tell me how wet you are.”

“Kinda wet, not too much.”

“Sounds like we need to change that. Start rubbing your clit for me, girlie. And tell me, you wish I was there?”

“Hmm. I dunno. I’m thinking you might take what you want from me and then haul me back to the Veteran’s Center for another trial. I’m not exactly fond of those, ya know.”

“I don’t need to haul you anywhere. All I gotta do is play the song _only you_ love, and you’ll come running home to me. So, let’s face it, you wish I was there between your thighs, my tongue on your clit instead of your fingers.”

“… Keep going.”

“Yeah? You like the idea of me tonguing your clit? Maybe suckin’ on it a little while I shove my fingers in your pussy?”

“Yeah. Are you touchin’ yourself?”

“What do you think, kitten?”

“I think you have your jeans pulled down, cock in your hand while you stroke it, wishing it was my mouth. You know, maybe I could sit on your face while I suck your cock; think you’d be into that?”

“You have no idea, darlin’. Why don’t you do me a favor and slip two fingers into your cunt now, yeah?”

“Mm, _fuck._ What now, Daddy?”

“You keep callin’ me ‘Daddy’ and I’m gonna have to track you down and spank you, little girl.”

“I’ll be sure to keep doing it, then.”

“I’m sure you will. But you got some small fingers, deputy. They ain’t nowhere near the size of my cock.”

“Yeah? You got a big cock, Jacob? How many fingers you think I need to shove inside me to match the girth of your dick, hmm?”

“More than you got on one hand, girlie.”

_”Fuck.”_

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you real soon. But for right now, how ‘bout you let me hear how wet you are?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“… Fuck, kitten. That all for me? You sound like you’re _drenched_ and _dripping._ Go ahead and slip another finger in, lemme hear it. There you go, nice and easy. Gotta get used to stretchin’ yourself out if you wanna take my cock. I bet you’re real tight, ain’t ya? Gonna take a while to get used to bein’ so full, but don’t worry, I’ll take good care of you.”

“Jesus, Jacob. You’re so fuckin’ dirty.”

“Isn’t this what you wanted, deputy? For me to whisper naughty words in your ear while you touch yourself, wishin’ it was me between your thighs instead? Go on and tell me you sought me out just because I was convenient and not because you got a thing for me. I’ll wait.”

“… I can’t.”

“Yeah, that’s what I thought. Now shut your bratty mouth and keep fuckin’ yourself with your fingers. I want all four of ‘em deep in that tight pussy before you cum for me, understood?”

“Yes.”

“Not what I wanna hear, girlie.”

“Yes, _Daddy.”_

“Good girl. Make sure you shove ‘em in deep; lemme hear. Fuck, I wish I could see you, baby. I bet you look so fuckin’ good. Tell me what you want.”

“I want you.”

“More specific, little girl.”

“I want you to fuck me and make me—_mmmfuck_—make me cum. I want—I want to feel your thick cock deep inside me until I can’t take it anymore. Fuck, Jacob, I’m so close. Are you still touching yourself?”

“Yeah, baby, I’m still goin’ and I’m real fuckin’ close. I wanna hear you when you cum, wanna hear you say my name—and not even over the radio. I want you to scream it so fuckin’ loud I can hear it halfway across the goddamn mountains. Can you do that for me?”

“God, yes.”

“Yeah, I know you can because you’re a good girl, ain’t ya? Lemme hear you cum for me, deputy.”

“Oh, fuck, Jacob. Fuckfuckfuck_fuckfuck_—”

“_Mmfuck._ There you go, babygirl. Daddy wants to hear you scream.”

“Oh, god. Fuck, Jacob.”

“Yeah, that’s it. Keep goin’, baby. I’m almost there, too.”

“Shit, Jake. I wanna hear you cum. Please, baby, let me hear you cum.”

“Fuck, dep, you sound so fuckin’ good.”

“That’s it, Daddy. Cum for me. Think about how good it’d feel to fill me up while I’m screaming your name.”

“_Shhhhit…_ Jesus, Rook.”

“Mm… That was fun, Mountain Daddy, but I’m worn out. I think it’s time for bed.”

“After you gave me all these thoughts and ideas about what to do to you, you’re just gonna leave? I’m hurt, babygirl.”

“… I’m in Dansky’s Cabin. I’ll see you soon, Daddy.”

══════════════════

It was… wrong for him to listen in on their ‘conversation’—he knew that—but the moment he’d heard Rook speaking over the radio, talking about how she could sit on someone’s face while sucking their dick, he was immediately pulled in. Of course, when he found out that someone was _Jacob fucking Seed,_ he wasn’t very happy, but that didn’t exactly deter him, either. Instead, he continued to listen, and eventually…

Well, eventually he was touching himself, despite the fact he was sitting in his car on the side of the road; but it was dark outside since it was the middle of the night, so no one was really around to catch him.

He wasn’t listening to Jacob’s words, for the most part, but was instead focusing on what Rook was saying, as well as her gasps and moans of pleasure every time she pressed the button on her radio—and there were _a lot_ of them. Soon enough, he’d cum alongside her, wishing he’d cum _inside_ her instead, but he felt no guilt for having listened in on their radio sex.

Besides, Jacob would have done the same if their roles were switched; John was known to be quite the dirty talker, as well.

**Author's Note:**

> you will never tear the daddy kink away from me when it comes to jacob seed. never.


End file.
